


With All My Love

by Masrrkan



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking Up & Making Up, Broken Hearts, Daddy Kink, Drama, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Moving On, Mpreg, Only in chapter 7 tho, Possessive Behavior, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrrkan/pseuds/Masrrkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You may be pregnant” were not the words Ai wanted to hear from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I need to update more important fics but I couldn't help but want to write this once I got the idea of pregnant Ai not knowing who the father of his unborn pup is. Hopefully this will be very angsty and painful.

The last time Ai had seen his senpai was at their graduation. Rin had gone straight back to Australia for college a few days later, and Sousuke had gone to Tokyo. 

 

Ai had very eagerly started his senior year of high school, though he did miss the company of his senpai. Momo was his roommate once again, and the Beta was all too happy about it. Ai, however, couldn't help but feel a bit irritated over having to be around all those beetles and critters that Momo would always bring back to the dorm.

 

The Omega was still happy to have a friendly face as his roommate, so he wouldn't complain about it. 

  
  


… 

  
  


About three months later, during his summer vacation in July, Ai started noticing something. 

 

He'd been feeling sick the last few weeks, even before summer break. He often woke up with some nausea and dizziness, and would vomit several times most days. 

 

The Omega hadn't been thinking too much about it, and just decided he'd eaten something bad and gotten sick. Though, once it had passed the one week mark, Ai began to really worry.

 

Being home for summer vacation was good because he could take it easy and rest up, but it was bad because each time Ai had to get up from the dinner table to run to hurl what he'd just eaten into the toilet, his mother and father questioned what was wrong. Had he not been eating at school? Was he bulimic?

 

Ai wasn't even sure what was wrong himself. He had convinced himself that he was just sick the entire time, but this was becoming ridiculous. 

  
  


…

  
  


Finally, Ai decided to find the root of this problem. He had only a few days left of summer vacation before it was back to school, and back to skipping out on swimming at practice because of his constant vomiting. 

 

The Omega had gone to the doctor, asking what could have been wrong with him. He had no fever, didn't seem to have any food poisoning, and was otherwise all around healthy and in top condition.

 

Ai huffed to himself as he sat on the chair off to the side of the room, listening to the nurse type away on her laptop. The words that she spoke next had been so shocking and sudden that he actually choked on his own saliva.

 

“You may be pregnant” were not the words Ai wanted to hear from her.

 

How could he be pregnant? Ai hadn't slept with anyone recently, and spent his heat alone.

 

Ai’s heart stopped beating for a moment at that thought. He hadn't had a heat once since school started.

 

“Please take this, and come back once you're done.” The nurse handed the Omega a box containing a pregnancy test, and Ai felt his entire body quaking as he took it. 

 

Stumbling as he walked to the bathroom, Ai tried to remember what and who he did before school started, or during his heat during March. He wracked his brain thinking about it, even as he unboxed the little pregnancy test before seating himself on the toilet.

 

_ “Sousuke, Rin, Momo, and Seijuurou were the only people I hung out with in March.”  _ Ai thought to himself as he carried on with his task.  _ “No, I also saw Rin’s friends from Iwatobi.”  _ He tried his best to recall when his heat had started, and suddenly the memory hit him like a bus.

 

They were at Nanase’s house, and Ai had suddenly gone into his heat while both teams were playing one of Nagisa’s silly games. His memory was a bit blurry after that, but he remembered someone taking him and helping him through that first leg of his heat.

 

The memory of the knot that had penetrated him was still fresh in his mind, but the face of who had given it to him remained a mystery. Ai hoped it was Rin, so desperately wanted it to have been Rin, but he didn't know for sure. 

 

Once Ai finished the test and cleaned himself up, trying his best to fight back his nervous tears, he walked back out with the test in hand. He and the nurse made idle chatter as they waited for the test to work it's magic, and then a horrified expression worked it's way onto his face when the nurse happily told him that the test was positive.

  
  


…

  
  


Ai had been an anxious mess since that appointment with the doctor. He'd reluctantly told his mother, who had reprimanded  him for his reckless behavior and carelessness. His mother, after her initial anger and frustration, promised to tell Ai's father once he was back at school. That, at least, helped him feel a bit better for not having to break that news to him.

 

However, his mother had also instructed him to find out who the Alpha was. Ai had attempted to argue his way out of that, but his mother wouldn't tolerate it. He'd explained that he narrowed it down to three people that it could have been, but still tried to wiggle out of contacting his senpai.

 

Once a few weeks had gone by back at school, Ai started noticing his stomach growing slightly larger.  _ “Great,”  _ he groaned,  _ “I definitely can't swim like this.”  _ Having to explain to his coach was a big enough problem, but the constant questions that his teammates had began to bombard him with wasn't helping.

 

“Ai-senpai, why won't you tell us what's wrong?” Momo had asked once they'd returned to their room for the night. “We're all worried. You're not moving away, are you?” 

 

The Beta was seated on the bottom bunk, and refused to move from his spot even when Ai had sat down and attempted to crawl under his blankets. 

 

“It isn't something I feel comfortable talking about.” Ai answered with a huff. “I'm not moving away either, so don't worry about that. Momo, please just let me go to sleep?” 

 

Momo looked hurt as he slowly stood from the bed, and Ai couldn't help but feel sad about it. The Omega desperately wanted to tell Momo, have someone he could cry on during this rough patch in his life, but he knew that he couldn't. 

 

They didn't speak for the rest of the night, but Ai knew that Momo was laying wide awake, worrying and thinking of a way to help his friend. The Omega rolled around as he tried his best to sleep, but found himself unable to.

 

Pulling out his phone, Ai decided he needed to call Rin. He stood up as slowly and quietly as he could and grabbed a bag, tossing in his wallet and room key before leaving. The Omega rushed down the hall and down the stairs before making his way outside the school. 

 

The night sky was full of stars and the moon was full as Ai walked down the sidewalk. He clutched his phone in his hand and pulled up Rin's number, shivering and shaking with anxiety when he pressed the call button.

 

It rang a few times, and Ai found himself unable to move from his spot while it did. The noise filled his head, and it painted some anxiety induced scenes of what Ai thought the outcome would be once he told the Alpha.

 

_ “Ai? What's up?”  _ Rin's voice was so sweet over the phone, and it made the Omega tear up.  _ “It's pretty late. What's wrong?”  _

 

It took Ai several minutes to find his voice, and the silence over the phone was incredibly awkward. After taking a deep breath and forcing his emotions down, Ai said it. “I'm pregnant, and I think you might be the father.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Ai, what are you talking about?”  _ Rin's voice was suddenly louder and more confused than worried.  _ “Wait, how far along are you? Did this happen before I left?” _

 

“It’s August so… I'm almost five months now. It happened in March.” Ai told the Alpha, his voice soft and a bit shaky. “R-remember when I went into heat at Nanase's house? Someone helped me through it, but I can't remember who. That whole memory was really blurry, but I just had a feeling that it was you.” The Omega bit his lip as the other end of the line went quiet.

 

After a moment or so, Rin sighed.  _ “Ah, I do remember that. It was pretty bad, even Makoto had to leave for a bit.”  _ The Alpha let out a small chuckle.  _ “But, I only knotted you once. Sousuke was the one who jumped onto it first.”  _

 

Ai felt a jolt of fear pulse through him at the thought of Sousuke being the father. “So… there's a better chance that the baby is his…” the Omega felt some tears well up in his eyes, but wiped them away with a sigh. “There's still a chance it could be  yours, though. I'll… keep you updated on everything, if you want.”

 

_ “Please, I'd like that.”  _ Rin had something a bit upbeat in his tone, as if he was happy at the chance to be the father to his kouhai’s pups. It both annoyed and comforted Ai.  _ “I'll call you again later, if that's okay. Right now I think we both need to get some sleep.” _

 

“Yeah… I'm sorry for waking you up, but I needed to tell you and I couldn't just keep putting it off.” Ai sighed and began to turn on his heels to walk back to Samezuka. “I'll call Sousuke and tell him, too.”

 

_ “You don't need to.”  _ Rin said after a yawn.  _ “I can let him know once we get off the phone. That'll be one less thing for you to worry about.”  _ The Alpha's voice was gentle and sweet, making Ai blush and nod his head slowly as he walked.

 

“If you're okay with doing that, I'd appreciate it.” Ai smiled and pushed some hair out of his face. “I'll still need to get ahold of him at some point, but maybe just ask him to call me when he has the time?” The Omega glanced up at Samezuka as he approached the school again, sighing. “But now I have to go. Thank you so much, senpai.”

 

_ “You don't have to thank me, Ai. I'll do what I can for you, even if I'm in Australia.”  _ Rin said.  _ “I'll text Sousuke, so go back to bed. Tell Momo I say hi.” _

 

“I will. Good night, senpai.” 

  
  


…

  
  


Ai woke up the next day, ready to go through his normal morning routine. He got up, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but was scared by Momo when the Beta walked in and gasped loudly as he pointed at the Omega.

 

“Ai-senpai, you're pregnant?!” Momo gaped and leaned down to look at Ai's stomach, which had grown a bit rounder and was more noticeable without a shirt on. “You wanted to hide that? You can't exactly do that easily.” The Beta blinked his gold eyes up at the Omega before he stood upright again to begin brushing his teeth.

 

The Omega coughed a bit as he spit out the toothpaste, then looked at Momo as wiped his mouth with a washcloth. “Please, you can't tell anyone about this.” Ai placed a hand on Momo’s shoulder and leaned in a bit. “Aside from the coach and my parents, only you and Rin know.” 

 

Momo looked over to the shorter boy and tilted his head. “Is Rin-senpai the father?” He asked, looking a bit worried. “But he's in Australia, what are you gonna do when you have it and he isn't here?” 

 

“Sousuke might be the father, too. I considered Seijuurou, but… Rin said that only him and Sousuke helped me out with my heat back in March.” Ai leaned back against the counter with a small huff. “Also, isn't he dating Gou? I doubt he would have touched me at all since he's so in love with her.”

 

“You almost sound bitter about it.” Momo spoke around his toothbrush. “Actually, senpai, isn't it a little late for you to just now start showing? Like, normally Omega's bellies get bigger a lot earlier.” He glanced down to look at the swell of Ai's stomach again. “How far along are you? It's been a while since Rin-senpai was last here. Ah, actually, I guess it would be like… four months? Five?”

 

“Five. Almost five, at least.” Ai answered before he stared down and ran his hands over his stomach. “Momo, what should I do? Rin… Rin isn't here, I really don't want Sousuke to be the dad, but I also really don't want to be a single parent when I'm not even seventeen yet.” The Omega's voice cracked just a bit, then he let out a depressed whine.

 

The Beta spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth off before he squeezed Ai close to his chest, nuzzling his cheek comfortingly against the Omega's soft, silver hair. “What's wrong with Yamazaki being the father?” He asked with genuine curiosity, since he figured the two always got along well.

 

After a moment of being silent, Ai raised a hand to wipe his tears off his cheeks. “Well… we had a thing for a while, it was kinda secret.” He shrugged. “Sousuke and I got into an argument about something though, it was actually about having kids.” 

 

“And? Did he not want any or something?” Momo tilted his head as he asked, still running his hand comfortingly over Ai's back. 

 

“No, actually.” Ai let out a dry chuckle before buying his lip. “He asked me if we could mark each other, actually date and then settle down once I graduated and all that. I said no, because I don't want pups and I don't want to marry someone right after high school.” He frowned and turned his head up to face Momo. “He got a bit angry since I wasn't very nice about how I said it. We had a huge blow out and didn't talk much until graduation day came around.” 

 

Momo took a step back when Ai pulled himself out of the Beta's arms so he could turn back into the dorm room, starting to dress himself for the day. “Oh. I had no idea, that… kinda sucks.” He rubbed his neck before following Ai, throwing his school uniform on.

 

“I mean, I think we're fine now. I just don't think he would be happy to find out that I'm pregnant and he might be the father.” Ai pouted as he stared down, noticing the way his stomach is bulging out a bit more than it had been. “He'd probably think that I'm a bad person for not being more careful. Or, maybe he'd refuse to want anything to do with me or the pup because I turned him down.” 

 

“Yamazaki isn't that mean, is he? I know sometimes he's hard to read, but there's no way he would do something like that.” Momo felt his chest tighten a bit as he watched his senpai try to cover himself well enough so that his stomach wouldn't be noticeable, but ultimately failed in the end. “I mean… he has to have some feelings left for you. Maybe he's in class right now thinking about how he still loves you-” 

 

“Momo, please.” Ai cut him off with an irritated growl before pulling on his white uniform jacket. “Don't say that. Just because we had a thing and he practically asked me to marry him… and that he still wanted to help me when I went into heat all those months after we broke it off…” The Omega choked a bit before grabbing his school bag and walking to the door to slip on his shoes. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily before turning the door knob. “That doesn't mean he still loves me now. People move on quickly. I moved on quickly. I don't love Sousuke anymore and I can guarantee he doesn't love me either.” 

 

Momo opened his mouth to say something in response, tell Ai that he doesn't know what Sousuke feels or is thinking right now, but the silver haired man quickly rushed out the door and closed it a little harder than necessary behind him.

  
  


…

  
  


Ai had received a message from Rin about fifteen minutes after his last classes had let out. The Omega felt a surge of joy when he saw the name pop up on his screen, and excitedly opened it.

 

From: Rin-senpai

_ I told Sousuke and he said he's going to call you soon _

 

The joy quickly faded after that, and Ai made quick work of pushing through the crowded hallway so he could reach his dorm room. One the Omega had shut the door behind him and stopped himself of his school uniform and into something that didn't strangle his stomach, he sat on his bed with a sigh.

 

To: Rin-senpai

_ Okay. What all did you say?  _

 

Seconds later, the red haired Alpha replied.

 

From: Rin-senpai

_ I told him what you told me last night, about how you're not sure who the father is _

 

Just as Ai had pulled up the keypad to type a response, his phone started ringing. An unknown number, but he figured it was Sousuke. He let his phone ring a few times before finally answering it and placing the speaker to his ear.

 

“Hello?” 

 

_ “Ai? It's Sousuke. Where are you right now?”  _ The voice on the other line almost sounded like it was panting heavily, and it made Ai knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“I'm in my dorm room. Why? What's wrong?” Ai asked and stood up slowly to kick off his socks, replacing them with a pair of sandals. “You sound like you've just run a marathon. Are you okay?” 

 

_ “I'm outside Samezuka. Near the pool entrance, actually. I ran here from the station.”  _ Sousuke managed to regulate his breathing as he spoke, but then once Ai went silent, he spoke again.  _ “Do you not want to see me?”  _ He asked.

 

“No, that's not it.” Ai shook his head as if the Alpha could see him, then slowly made his way to the door. “I'll meet you down there in a minute.” He hung up without wasting a second. He threw on a sweater, which helped hide his baby bump, before he walked out.

 

It didn't take long for Ai to spot Sousuke. His tall and muscular body stood out easily amongst the crowd of students wandering around outside. That head of dark hair, those deep teal eyes, and that breathtaking smile… it drew the Omega in, and before he realized it, Ai was jogging up to him with a big smile spread over his lips.

 

“Ai!” Sousuke wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and lifted him up, spinning him around before setting him back on his feet. “Rin told me about how you're pregnant. Is that true?” 

 

The Omega couldn't help but giggle as he was spun around in his ex-lover’s arms, and his smile never faded even after being set back down. “Ah, I am. I have a check up in a few weeks to see how it's looking.” Ai said as he stepped back. “Rin said he told you that I… don't know which of you is the father, right?” Sousuke nodded, and Ai sighed. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing? It isn't your fault that you're pregnant.” The brunette frowned and crossed his arms, those arms that look magnificent in his flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. “If anything, it's mine and Rin's fault for not wearing a condom.”

 

Ai looked away, and once Sousuke gkt tired of staring at the side of the Omega's face, he looked away as well. “Anyway, I just… I need to know something, Sousuke.” The hum that Ai got in response made his blood boil,  _ the response he always got when he wanted to talk about anything important.  _ “You're not angry, are you? I mean, I got knocked up even after saying that I never wanted kids. We practically broke up over that.”

 

Sousuke bit his lip and looked down at his feet, tapping a finger on his arm as he thought to himself. “I am angry. But, not at you.” He said as he looked up to meet the Omega's beautiful, blue eyes,  _ the eyes that made him fall in love with Ai in the first place.  _ “I'm angry at myself. And Rin. I knew you don't want pups, so I could have prevented this if I was careful. I wasn't, though, and now we're in this mess.” 

 

“I could have been careful, too. I could have gone on birth control. I could have kept track of my heats and avoided it.” Ai spat back, frowning deeply. “It's just as much my own fault. We're all in this mess because of my own mistake.” They went silent again, longer this time. Ai shifted from one foot to the other and Sousuke rocked himself on his heels before the excited yelling of the swim team broke their silence.

 

Momo and the rest of Samezuka nearly tackled Sousuke upon seeing him, all the members wearing nothing but their jammers and some already dripping with pool water. “Senpai!” was shouted loudly repeatedly, and Ai couldn't help but laugh as the huge Alpha was being piled on by the rest of the swim team.

 

Eventually, though, their attention turned to Ai, and some more, possibly louder shouting ensued as the swim team huddled around their captain and questioned why he hadn't been around. The Omega was squeezed into tight hugs as he tried answering, and grew a bit anxious with so many people talking at once.

 

“Hey! Back up a bit, okay? You're practically suffocating him.” Sousuke snapped, pushing past them and moving Ai from the circle he was trapped in. “You can't see that he's pregnant? Are you blind or just stupid?” The Alpha tone in his voice was coming out, and anyone who was smart in the swim club backed away quickly.

 

“Wait, senpai is pregnant?” Someone from the back of the group asked, and then everyone looked at the small Omega standing beside Sousuke. Momo looked horrified as he watched Ai smack the tall Alpha across the face before bursting into tears and running away.

 

He couldn't bring himself to run after his roommate, though. Ai obviously wouldn't want to talk to anyone, and Momo needed to respect his personal space. Instead he walked over and helped up Sousuke, who was clutching the side of his face. “What was that for?” He asked once back on his feet.

 

“Ai-senpai didn't want anyone to know because he felt like he was betraying the swim club, or something.” Momo said and reeled back a bit when Sousuke moved his hand from his cheek to show a deep red mark, which was slowly turning darker. “You shouldn't have said anything, honestly.”

 

“How was I supposed to know?” Sousuke huffed and crossed his arms again and looked into the direction the Omega ran off in. “I'm no mind-reader. He should have said something, so it isn't exactly my fault. Besides, you all would have figured out eventually.” he gestured to the rest of the swim team, before taking a step back and turning, starting to walk away.

 

Momo frowned and followed the Alpha, pushing all his fear down. “Don't go after him. He wants to be left alone right now, so don't bother him.” He said as he grabbed the brunette's sleeve. “Sousuke, I'm serious.” 

 

“I came here to see Ai and talk about this with him, and I'm not about to let him leave like that. We have a lot of discuss, Momo, and it doesn't involve you.” Sousuke shook the Beta off with a huff and stopped walking for a minute. “Chances are I won't even find him, so don't follow me around and nag me about not going after him.”

 

“Sousuke, you're being a jackass.” Momo snapped out, gritting his teeth as if he's expecting a punch to the jaw for getting in an Alpha's way. “This does involve me, you know! Ai-senpai won't admit it, but I know he misses you. He told me about how you had a relationship, and he cried when I suggested that maybe you still love him.” The Beta bit his lip and looked down for a moment before looking back up at Sousuke, who surprisingly, looked less pissed than he had expected. “This has everything to do with me, because I can't help Ai when he cries and I don't know when to comfort him because he won't ask for anything. This has everything to do with me because Ai is my best friend and this is ruining his life, and the fact that you're acting like it isn't is just unfair.”

 

With that, Momo stomped his way back to the swim team and ushered them into the pool, leaving Sousuke to stand dumbfounded and confused.

 

Sousuke supposed that is was true that he was downplaying this whole situation. Ai had his whole life ahead of him as the swim team captain, a student with grades good enough to get into the top schools in Japan. His life is ruined now, and it's more than likely Sousuke's fault.

 

It was shitty of him to think that any of this wasn't as bad as it actually is. Is was shitty of him to think that none of this affected Momo or anyone else on the swim team. It was shitty.  _ I'm a shitty person for ruining Ai’s life. _

 

Sousuke shook his head and rubbed his face with a sigh. If what Momo said about Ai missing him was true, then what? Ai wouldn't let anyone know so easily. He wouldn't admit it, and Momo was right about that.

 

_ Maybe if I told him the truth… _

  
The Alpha huffed and started walking forward again, intent on finding Ai and apologizing to him. He'd do what he can to fix what broke between them,  _ what he broke between them,  _ and tell the Omega the truth about how his love for him never died,  _ as if it ever could. As if Sousuke could ever want to love anyone who wasn't Ai.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me at ghoulishken.tumblr.com if you have any questions, of you can leave one in the comments! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever... And it's pretty short... ;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some steamy sex in this chapter lol, if pregnant sex weirds you out I wouldn't read it. This has been your warning.

_ Fuck.  _ Sousuke cursed under his breath as he wandered around outside of Samezuka, perfectly lost as always. Looking for Ai would be a lot harder than he thought it would.

 

He pushed himself through the crowded street as he glanced around, before he spotted a head of silver hair behind a window of a Café. The Alpha smiled to himself as he made his way there, opening the door and glancing over to the table the Omega was seated at.

 

Sousuke took a deep breath before he slid himself into the seat across from Ai, looking down at the table top to avoid seeing the Omega's surprised expression. 

 

“Ai, I'm really sorry.” Sousuke said in a soft voice, like all his courage had just flown out the window. “I didn't know, and I shouldn't have said that to them…”

 

“Sousuke.” Ai interrupted and placed a hand over the Alpha's. “I know you didn't know. I'm… not angry anymore, okay? And, I'm sorry I hit you.” 

 

Glancing up, Sousuke and Ai locked eyes and both broke out into a smile. “I need to tell you something, actually.” He mumbled, and the way Ai tilted his head a bit to the side was just so cute that the Alpha couldn't help but blush. “It's, it's um… listen, Ai. I love you. I never stopped loving you, and I want to be with you.” He frowned a bit, thinking he sounded stupid. “You're pregnant, and it's probably mine. If you, uh, want me to, I…”

 

“Hey,” Ai leaned over the table a bit, smiling at Sousuke. “I know what you're gonna say. You want us to get back together, so you can support me and the baby.” When Sousuke nodded, and smiled a bit more, he continued. “I… would like that. But, I need to know what Rin wants, too. He gets a choice, and what if it ends up being his? I think… he would be hurt if you were the one raising his pup.” He mumbled out before sitting back in his seat, finally letting go of Sousuke's hands.

 

“I… didn't even think of that.” Sousuke ran a hand over his shoulder and sighed. “Then it would be better to wait and see.”

 

The two went quiet for a while. Ai sipped at his water and stared down at the ice in the cup, while Sousuke watched the people walking outside. In the corner of his eye, Sousuke saw Ai stand up a few minutes later, so he did as well.

 

“Sousuke, will you do something for me?” Ai asked, grabbing the man's hand tightly after setting some money down on the table.

 

“I'd do anything, Ai.” The Alpha smiled and squeezed Ai's tiny, delicate hand as he pulled them out of the café and down the street. “What is it?” He asked, once they were closer to Samezuka again.

 

Ai was quiet for a moment, then looked up with a deep blush. “I miss feeling you.” He whispered, and Sousuke almost missed it. When the Alpha's face reddened as well, the two of them laughed. 

 

Once they climbed up the stairs and locked themselves inside Ai's room, Sousuke couldn't stop himself from pulling the Omega into a deep, loving kiss. The soft moans and the way Ai's hands felt on his neck and in his hair brought back some of the best memories Sousuke had of them. The taste of Ai's lips and mouth never changed, and  _ God,  _ Sousuke had to fight back tears.

 

When they pulled apart, Sousuke saw something shining brightly in his ex-lover's eyes. Ai tugged at the Alpha's shirt until Sousuke nearly tore it off his body, then began to work on his pants. After  kicking them aside, along with his boxers, he couldn't help but feel… nervous.

 

It was different now. The way Ai shyly pulled away his clothes was different, and the way he acted when Sousuke's hands lovingly caressed his wide hips was different too.

 

It felt like Ai and Sousuke had suddenly become strangers. Ai used to be so ferocious and passionate when it came to sex, but now he was acting even more shy than he did during their first time.

 

But, Sousuke wouldn't let that stop him from admiring the body that he made love to, the body that he knew like the back of his own hand. Ai was always fresh in his mind, every sound and touch to his skin still burned as if it had only happened seconds ago. 

 

“You're so gorgeous.” Sousuke said as he moved his hands over Ai's swollen stomach, eyes wide. “Everything about you, Ai. You're perfect.”

 

But, instead of replying, Ai only pulled Sousuke's hands away and walked to the bunk, seating himself on the bottom. The Alpha followed, and once he sat down as well, Ai was hugging him tightly. 

 

“Do you remember our first time?” Ai asked, face buried into Sousuke's neck.

 

“How could I ever forget?” Sousuke's voice was soft like a whisper, all airy and dreamy. “It was amazing.”

 

“I want to do it like that again.” Ai pulled away and looked his Alpha in the eyes. “Make love to me like you did back then. Soft and gentle, and…” 

 

“I will.” Sousuke nodded and grinned as he began to lay the Omega back, kissing his neck as he moved between his legs. “Though, would you mind if I threw in some foreplay?”

 

“I wouldn't mind at all.” Ai's voice was dreamy, and his eyes never left the older man. He gasped, though, when his legs were eased apart and Sousuke dipped down to lap over Ai's beautifully pink hole, just starting to ooze out slick. “Ahh…”

 

As Sousuke licked and sucked at Ai's sensitive hole, he couldn't help but moan and groan against the flesh of the Omega's ass. He smelled divine, and tasted more amazing than he remembered. 

 

Soon, Sousuke was pushing in two fingers and thrusting them slowly, working Ai open and absolutely shivering whenever he pulled a moan out of the Omega. Glancing up, Sousuke smirked as he caught Ai's eyes just before he rubbed the boy's prostate. Ai had to slap both hands over his mouth to muffle the sound of his pleasured moans, but Sousuke was sure that anyone out in the hall was able to hear it.

 

He didn't need to prep Ai for much longer, though. After earning a few desperate moans and shuddering gasps from his ex-lover, Sousuke was moving up to position his fat, solid cock at the Omega's slick-soaked asshole.

 

“Ready?” Sousuke asked, and smiled when Ai nodded. As he pushed inside, the Alpha and Omega embraced each other in a tight, loving hug.

 

Their lips met once Sousuke was fully seated inside of Ai, and after a moment, he was gently rocking in and out. He spent extra time pulling out, moaning happily at the feeling of his Omega tightening down on his thick member, only to quickly and eagerly meet Sousuke's hips with his own when he thrust back inside.

 

“Sousuke…!” Ai arched his back a bit, whimpering into Sousuke's neck. “God… it feels like it's been forever.” He whispered, placing gentle kisses over the Alpha's sun kissed skin.

 

Moving a hand up Ai's waist and over the swell of his stomach, Sousuke grinned as he slowed himself a bit more. He caught those beautiful blue eyes, clear like a tropical ocean. “I love you, Ai.” He said proudly, before dipping down to capture his Omega's lips in a Passionate kiss.

 

Their bodies moved together, kissing and moaning into each other. Ai raked his hands through Sousuke's hair and down his neck,  shoulders, and back, leaving red marks behind. 

 

Too soon, though, Ai was cumming with an excited, pleasured moan. They broke from their kiss, Sousuke resting his forehead against Ai's. The Alpha came while staring into his lover's eyes, smiling stupidly.

  
_ “I love you, Sousuke.” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh sad chapter ahead woo woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad updating lmfao I've had a lot going on :/ but here's a depressing chapter to make everything better!

Sousuke laid behind Ai, spooning the Omega and gently rubbing a hand over his rounded belly. They'd be laying in silence for about an hour, both left breathless after their orgasm.

 

The Alpha smiled when he felt Ai shifting, sitting up and standing. The shuffle of Ai's clothes as he dressed himself had Sousuke opening his eyes and sitting up as well. “Baby,” he started, reaching out to hold Ai's hand. “I love you.”

 

“I know.” The Omega smiled back before he leaned down to pick up Sousuke's clothes. “I…” he stopped, setting the clothes in the Alpha's hand.

 

“You don't have to say it.” Sousuke told him, standing as he pulled up his jeans. “I know you've got too much going on, and I don't want you to say it unless you mean it.” he leaned down and kissed Ai, then pulled on his shirt.

 

Ai only nodded, running his hands over his stomach as Sousuke gathered up his phone and wallet. “You're too good for me, Sou.” He mumbled. “You've always wanted the best for me, and all I've ever given you was a broken heart.”

 

There was silence for a while, but the feeling of Sousuke's arms wrapping around Ai was enough.  _ You gave me everything _ , he knew that was what Sousuke was thinking.  _ You gave me more than I deserved. _

 

The sound of the dorm room door opening forced the two to pull apart, standing awkwardly at opposite sides of the room when Momo walked inside.

 

“Uh… am I interrupting?” Momo asked, running a hand in his damp hair after shutting the door. He raised an eyebrow when Ai and Sousuke smiled lovingly at each other, but chose to say nothing and instead tossed his bag to the side. “Senpai, I'm going to get a drink from the convenience store, do you want something?” He asked.

 

“No, I think I'll be okay.” Ai said, never breaking the eye contact he had with Sousuke. The Alpha shook his head as well, and the two hardly noticed when the Beta left the room. “Will you be heading back home, then?”

 

“Sadly.” 

 

They went quiet again. The tension that filled the room made Ai anxious, and he knew that he needed to say something to the Alpha that would give him hope regarding the pregnancy and to-be born pup.

 

“Will you come visit me more?” Ai asked, walking over and closing the space between them. “We can… I dunno, try again?”

 

Sousuke lit up like a light, and that sight was just so nice to Ai. “I would love that! Yeah, okay, uhm…” he reached out and placed his hands on Ai's arms, grinning widely. “I'll come down on the weekends? How does that sound?”

 

“Perfect!” Ai giggled, but was cut off by a kiss, soft and sweet and full of love. “Then… I'll see you next weekend?”

 

“Of course, Ai.” Sousuke nodded as he forced himself to pull away and wander back to the door. “I'll text you while I'm on the train?”

 

“I'd like that.” The Omega smiled and nodded and he bounded to the door, leaning up to peck Sousuke's cheek before they finally had to part.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Ai was now eight months into his pregnancy. His stomach had begun to show much more one the sixth month rolled around, finally bringing other students attention to the Omega.

 

The end of November was cold that year, and Sousuke had to wait several hours on a backed up train just to see his Omega. It was late afternoon by the time he finally got off, and the Alpha wasted no time getting to Samezuka academy so he could warm up with Ai.

 

Only, Ai wasn't there when he knocked on his dorm room. Momo answered, looking a little confused.

 

“Where’s Ai?” Sousuke asked, deciding to wait on shedding his jacket and scarf in case he needed to head out again. “Is he at an appointment?”

 

Momo seemed nervous under Sousuke's questions and obvious anxiety. He bit his lip, looking away before letting out a deep sigh. “Rin-senpai flew in this morning to see him, and they're out at a café in the strip.” He said.

 

Then, something inside the Alpha started to panic.  _ Probably just the primal instinct to protect my mate and child, _ Sousuke thought to himself. “I'll go say hi, then. I wish Rin would have told me he was coming to visit.” 

 

Without sparing Momo another second, Sousuke was gone. He stormed down the street, intent on making sure his Ai was safe and warm enough. The winter was bad, and what if he slipped on ice?

 

It didn't take long before Sousuke spotted Rin and his red mop of hair in the window, and the Alpha couldn't hide a small smile at the sight of his childhood friend. They met eyes the moment the little bell on the door jingled upon his entrance, only Rin wasn't smiling.

 

Ai tensed in the booth when Sousuke approached, seating himself in the open space at the end. “Ai? Why didn't you let me know where you were?” He asked, then looked up at Rin. “And thanks for not calling to tell me you'd be back home.” He frowned.

 

“Sousuke,” Rin rubbed his neck, looking between the other Alpha and Ai. “I'm marrying Ai.” He said, forcing himself not to break eye contact with Sousuke once he finished.

 

“What?” Was the only word that Sousuke could even think to say. He stared at Ai for a moment, heartbreak setting in harder than it had the first time they'd broken up.

 

“Rin is an Olympic swimmer now, Sousuke.” Ai mumbled as he stared at his lap, not finding the strength to look at him. “He'll be able to take care of the pup, and me, and… give us both a good life.”

 

Sousuke felt like all his hopes and dreams had been sucked out of him. His body felt heavy as lead and empty. In his shock, he forgot to speak the words that kept buzzing in his mind.  _ But what about me? _

 

“I want what'll be best for the pup, Sousuke.” Ai said. “Iwatobi has nothing to offer, and… I don't want to raise a child without financial stability.” He added, quietly.

 

Finally, the brunette had the motivation to speak. “But I'll take over my dad's business -”

 

“Give up, Sousuke. You told me yourself that that business is on its last leg.” Rin interrupted, avoiding looking at Sousuke with a sad frown set in his lips. “You can't convince either of us that you'll be able to afford a house, a family, and college with that money.”

 

“That's why I'm trying to…” Sousuke started at a whisper, but stopped himself. He brought his hands up and held his face as depression and hopelessness washed over him.  _ He's right. I can't afford to take care of them. I can't do anything for them. _

  
Without another word, Sousuke stood up and walked out. He let Ai go once, and it happened again. His happiness was cut short a second time, and more than likely wouldn't be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of talking, but I actually really like this chapter and I'm pretty proud of it

Sousuke hadn't seen Ai since then. The Omega's number was still saved in his phone, but by now, he probably had a new one.

 

All the texts they've sent each other still sat in his inbox. Every single one, since they exchanged numbers for the first time. Every picture he took of Ai still on his camera roll, and every so often he would scroll through them and think of how much he missed the Omega.

 

It'd been close to six months after he last saw Ai before he'd gotten a letter from Rin, back in Australia. Inside had been an invitation to his and Ai's wedding as the best man, as well as a formal apology for everything that happened and some details that Sousuke was unaware of, such as Ai having dropped out of Samezuka as soon as he'd had his pup; named Takeshi.

 

Sousuke felt nauseous reading it.

 

Inside the envelope, alongside the invitation and letter, was a plane ticket and picture of Ai holding his child. The warm smile on the Omega's face made Sousuke feel an odd mix of happiness and sadness. The pup was chubby and cute, and seemed to have gotten his mother's blue eyes and adorable beauty spot.

 

He also seemed to have inherited his father's deep brown hair.

 

Sadness overwhelming him, Sousuke tossed out the entire envelope, saving only the picture so he could tack it up on his corkboard over his desk. The Alpha felt lost, lonely. The sight of the smile that had drowned him in love and laughter would be his motivator to get him through everything, even if it was only in the form of a picture. 

 

He'd always love Ai, though. He was doing what was best for himself and his child, and Sousuke could respect that. Ai was his world, and as long as he was happy and healthy, Sousuke had no reason to be upset or angry with him.

 

But, sadly, Sousuke wasn't confident in his ability to see him now. Now, that they know the pup is his. Now, that Rin is the one Ai chose to be with for the rest of his life. Sousuke wasn't confident that he could stop his fist from connecting with Rin's mouth if he were to go to their wedding.

  
  


***

  
  


Two months later Sousuke got a letter from Ai, but he didn't miss how his last name no longer said  _ Nitori _ , and now was changed to  _ Matsuoka. _

 

Opening it, he was startled to see the stack of pictures packed into the envelope. The Alpha sat at his desk and laid them out with a smile, deciding to look over them after he'd read the letter inside. Sousuke unfolded the paper, baby blue with purple lines and tiny ducks in the bottom corners of the page. It was cute, and just like Ai to use one of these.

 

_ Sousuke, _

 

_ We missed you at the wedding. It was beautiful, and I was hoping maybe we could have danced together during the reception. Rin was sad, too, you know! _

 

_ I hope that you don't hate us for getting married. I still want you to be in our lives, and Takeshi’s too. I showed him pictures of you a while ago, and even though he's still really young, I think he sees some resemblance.  _

 

_ I hope you don't mind all the pictures I'm sending you, though! I thought that you'd like to stay in the loop.  _

 

_ Please take care, and feel free to write any time. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Ai _

  
  


The smile on Sousuke's lips grew wider, and he then turned to the pictures he had sitting on his desk. The first picture on the stack made all the air leave his lungs, and tears form in his eyes.

 

Ai was standing beside Rin in his wedding dress, white and pure with a bouquet of roses in his hands and Takeshi sitting in Rin's arms with a big smile of his face.

 

The next was Ai, Nagisa, Haruka, and Gou grinning beside each other. The Omegas all wore a knee length lavender dress, but Haruka had a visible baby bump, and Sousuke thought a quick  _ congratulations, Makoto _ before flipping to the next one.

 

He saw Rin, Makoto, Rei, Seijuurou, and Momo together in the next picture. The two seemed to have a theme going with their favorite colors, with lavender dresses for the bridesmaids and red waist coats for the groomsmen. 

 

Flipping to the the fourth picture, Sousuke immediately let out a laugh when he saw Rei and Nagisa toppling over onto Ai and Rin, knocking them both into their wedding cake. He could imagine Ai steaming over it for the rest of the reception.

 

The next several pictures were similar to the first one. Nagisa with Rei, Makoto with Haruka, Gou with Seijuurou, and Momo with a pretty blonde girl he'd remembered seeing around school before he graduated.

 

It seemed like everyone was getting on with their lives now. Haruka and Makoto both sporting engagement rings, and even Seijuurou seemed to have finally worked up the balls to propose to Gou. Sousuke, though, was single and in no way emotionally ready to mingle.

 

After letting out a sigh, Sousuke took his favorite pictures and began to tack them up on his corkboard, which was almost devoid of all school related things now, and full of pictures of Ai, as well as his letter. The Alpha placed the pictures he didn't hang up back in the envelope and set a paperweight on top so it didn't go missing. 

 

He then sat and thought to himself for a moment, debating on what to do next. Suddenly, though, Sousuke decided to pull out a piece of notebook paper and a pen and began writing.

 

_ Ai, _

 

_ The pictures were wonderful. You looked beautiful in your dress, and I'm sorry I didn't come to see it in person. _

 

_ Takeshi looks a lot like you. He has your eyes and face. I hope I get to meet him someday so I can spoil him rotten. _

 

_ I'm happy to see you guys doing well. I regret not coming, but I had a lot going on. Maybe I'll come visit one of these days. _

 

_ Tell Rin I say hello, and kiss Takeshi for me. I love you, Ai, and I still have the same phone number if you ever want to give me a call. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Sousuke  _

  
  


Not entirely pleased but also not wanting to wait until he changed his mind, Sousuke folded the letter into an envelope and copied the address onto it before placing a stamp or two on the corner. He'd send it out once he wakes up for class the next day, and patiently wait for a reply.

  
  


***

  
  


It'd been several more months before Sousuke got another letter from Ai. He'd been preparing to move from his dorm into his first apartment off campus, and picked up the letter like it was about to save his life. He wasted no time opening it, smiling when the first thing he saw was a stack of pictures inside.

 

The letter, of course, got his attention first.

 

_ Dear Sousuke _

 

_ Takeshi turned a year old on Christmas, so I wanted to send you some pictures. He's gotten better at walking and he's slowly getting a handle on forming words, but he hasn't said anything coherent yet. _

 

_ I hope school is going well for you. I've started to regret dropping out of Samezuka and leaving the swim team like I did. It's been on my mind a lot these days. _

 

_ Rin and I are planning to come back to Iwatobi to visit our families, and I hope you'll come see us while we're here. I'll give you a call whenever we're planning to leave. _

 

_ Take care of yourself and keep working hard. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again.  _

 

_ Love, _

_ Ai _

 

Sousuke teared up a bit before wiping them on his sleeve. It had already been a year since Ai had the baby? Time seemed to have gone by faster than he expected.

 

Turning to the pictures, Sousuke cursed himself for being so emotional. His son sat in a high chair with a birthday cake in front of him, and the next picture was of Takeshi smearing cake all over his face. As funny as it was, it also made Sousuke's heart squeeze tight in his chest.

 

The next several pictures were of Takeshi unwrapping presents while sitting in Ai's lap, and a few of them had Rin’s arm sticking out to help tear off the wrapping paper.

 

They were all so precious, but the very last one got to Sousuke the most.

 

Ai was laying on a couch with Takeshi sleeping on his chest, and the two of them looked so peaceful and cute. Deep down, Sousuke was thanking Rin for taking that photo.

 

He'd have to buy another corkboard is he wanted to hang up all those pictures, which would be money well spent. He placed the pictures and letter inside a shoebox on his desk, full off everything else Ai had sent him in his last letter. Once he'd finished moving, those would be the first things to get hung up.

  
  


***

  
  


Finally, after Sousuke had finished moving into his tiny apartment and bought a new corkboard, he happily sat himself at his desk and began to pull out all his pictures Ai sent him from his shoebox. He'd tacked both letters up and then moved onto the wedding pictures, filling up the first board quickly. The second one, though, got filled up with the pictures of Takeshi. 

 

He sat back, happily admiring his new favorite decorations. In a small box on his desk, Sousuke placed the extra pictures and envelopes before pulling out a paper and pen.

 

_ Ai, _

 

_ I loved the pictures of Takeshi. He looks so happy in them, and I can't wait to meet him. _

 

_ I moved into my first apartment today, so I have a new address. I finally got a job recently, too. I work full time at an office while going to school. It isn't bad, but it's hard to stay focused. _

 

_ I'd love to see you when you're here. Call me any time and we can meet up for coffee and lunch.  _

 

_ I can't wait to see more pictures of Takeshi. It made me so happy when you sent them to me. He's beautiful, Ai, and I'm so happy for you. _

 

_ With all my love, _

_ Sousuke _

  
Folding it up and writing down the address on the envelope, Sousuke quickly deposited it to the mailbox right outside his front door, excited for the next time he'd get to hear from Ai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many updates.... so much pain....
> 
> Okay, so, a lot of this wasn't planned out at all. I wrote with what my gut told me to do, and it ended up with this. 
> 
> This chapter may be a bit of a hard pill to swallow, but I feel like it was the right choice to make to give the plot some more depth.

Sousuke waited. He waited for the next four years for a letter back from Ai, or a phone call saying he'd finally come to visit. It never happened. He'd been so happy to be included and thought about by Ai, been so happy to see his son. 

 

Now out of college, Sousuke was working his way up the ladder in his office. He'd been promoted to manager faster than anyone had in the past, and now he was aiming higher.

 

He made good money. The office wasn't much to brag about, but they served a good purpose. Sousuke made enough to keep up on his bills and still have something left over to spend, and he had full benefits and insurance. The Alpha had moved out of his tiny apartment into a nicer one, one with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. 

 

He'd framed his pictures of Takeshi and Ai, but kept some others still tacked up on his corkboard. They made him feel happy when he looked at them, but he couldn't help but still feel a little upset about never getting a call or a letter back.

 

Sousuke even sent another letter after moving again so Ai had the new address. He'd written about three pages front and back detailing everything that happened over the four years since he'd last heard from Ai, but still no reply.

 

A phone call from Makoto, a new friendship he'd made since being invited to his and Haruka's wedding, had startled Sousuke out of his thoughts while sitting at his desk. 

 

“Hello?” He answered after picking up the phone.

 

_ “Sousuke! Would you like to come over tonight? Haru and I are having a barbecue.”  _ Makoto’s light and happy voice asked, and Sousuke chuckled.

 

“Sure. What time? I have some papers to finish, but I can probably be there in a few hours.” 

 

_ “Whenever is best for you!” _

 

The call ended shortly after that. Sousuke then pushed all thoughts out of his mind and began to work diligently on the papers he needed to have finished before the end of the week.

  
  


***

  
  


Sousuke rolled up in his sleek black car at around six in the evening, smiling at the familiar smell of barbecue and smoke. Makoto had been a great friend to him ever since the wedding, and two began a tradition of going out for a drink at the end of every week.

 

Makoto worked hard as a firefighter, and Haruka had gone into culinary school soon after their twins had entered preschool. Sousuke and Haruka had quickly gotten over their rivalry once Rin and Ai had gotten married, both no longer seeing a reason to keep holding onto his dream for him since he'd already accomplished it.

 

Sousuke stepped out of his car in a pair of cargo shorts and a cut off shirt, already sweaty and sticky from the humid summer heat. He'd made his way up to the door of the house, the same house Haruka had grown up in his whole life, and was greeted by two shrieking children who began climbing up his legs.

 

“Uncle Sou is here!” The twins happily screamed and giggled, still latched onto Sousuke's legs even as he walked into the house.

 

“Hey, food smells awesome. Is it done yet?” Sousuke asked, laughing as the two kids practically forced him to carry them.

 

The twins were the spitting image of Makoto. Green eyes, big smiles, and brown hair. They had his personality too, which was accompanied by childish excitement.

 

“Yep, it's sitting on the picnic table out back.” Makoto said with a smile. “I'm glad you could make it. Haru wouldn't leave me alone until I did.”

 

“Is that Sou-chan?” Nagisa asked, walking into the house with Rei close behind him. “Ah! I wish you could have come to our wedding!” The Omega pouted.

 

Rei rolled his eyes and chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Nagisa's hair. “We know it was pretty last minute. I didn't think to even write out invitations until we had a week left.” He sighed. “Still, it's good to see you!”

 

Sousuke smiled, nodding before he set the twins down. “It's fine, I just wish I was able to get the day off. Also, Nagisa, you look well. How's pregnancy treating you?” He asked, eyeing over the tiny bulge in his pink sundress.

 

“Ehh, the morning sickness has been the worst so far. I don't think it's too bad aside from that.” Nagisa answered, patting his belly gently. “Rei and I are going to find out if it's a boy or a girl this week, but if you ask me, I think it's a girl.” He grinned.

 

“You just want a girl so you can buy her dresses.” Rei sighed and moved an arm around his mate's waist, pulling him close. “We're grabbing some more lemonade before heading back out, so we'll just a minute.”

 

Sousuke nodded, watching them make their way to the kitchen before he walked out the back door with the intention of grabbing some of the barbecue, but stopped in his tracks the moment he walked down the steps.

 

Sitting at the table in the backyard was Ai, all beautiful and lovely as ever. Blue eyes turned, widening when they recognized Sousuke's face, and Ai stood up so fast he nearly knocked his cup off the table.

 

“Sousuke?” Ai's voice was light and airy as he stepped forward with a huge smile, eyes watery as his arms wrapped themselves around Sousuke's waist, burying his face in his chest.

 

And Sousuke swore something in him was brought back to life. His heart, his soul, his body shook with tearful joy and he hugged Ai back so hard and in the back of his mind he refused to let him go.

 

“You never wrote me back, or called me.” Sousuke whispered, his voice watery and on the verge of breaking down completely. “I worried so much. I thought you forgot about me.”

“I'd never forget about you, Sousuke.” Ai answered, his voice letting out a soft Omegan coo to calm the Alpha. “Things got very busy. My father passed away around the time Rin and I were leaving, so I didn't think to call anyone… I'm sorry.”

 

Sousuke just shook his head and hugged Ai fighter, nearly lifting him off the ground completely. “No, don't apologize.” He pulled back, hands settling on slender arms. “I'm just glad I got to see you again at all. I… I've missed you so much, you have no idea.”

 

The air was full of tension as the two ex-lovers stared at each other, wanting to kiss and hug and never let go, and Sousuke almost felt  _ angry  _ when it was interrupted by none other than Rin.

 

“Sousuke! We need to catch up!” Rin's hand was light as it pat down on the taller man's shoulder, almost like he knew that being even slightly aggressive would earn him a punch. “I'm gonna grab a beer, so go sit and get some food so we can chat.” The red head bounded inside after that with a nervous smile on his lips.

 

Ai then led Sousuke to the picnic table where plates of food were set out. They sat across from each other, both unable to stop smiling at the sight of the other. “Takeshi has been wanting to see you.” Ai said. “He's playing with Hinata and Sakura right now, but I'm sure he'll be back soon to get some food.”

 

Sousuke nodded, then glanced over when he saw Rin chatting up Makoto and Haru. He smiled a bit. It was still nice to see his childhood friend, even if he had some beef with him. Nagisa and Rei came back shortly with a pitcher of lemonade and a mouth full of stories to tell Ai.

 

“Rin.” Haruka looked at the Alpha once Makoto left to go join in on the conversations at the picnic table. “Why are you doing this to him?”

 

“What?” Rin asked in genuine confusion, head tilting as he ruffled a little Takeshi's hair. “What am I doing to who?”

 

“Ai.” Haruka hissed out, then sighed irritably once Takeshi finally ran outside with the twins. “Can't you see? He's hurting, Rin. You took him away from Yamazaki and made him move to another country. He had to learn a new language and now…” the Omega looked sad, so sad he could cry.

 

Rin, now understanding, nodded and sat himself on the couch. “I know. Ai and me have been rocky for a long time, but I'm doing this more for Takeshi than our marriage.” He told Haruka, biting his lip. “But… now? I don't know what to do.”

 

“You let him be with the man he's in love with! That's what you do, Rin.” Haruka scolded the Alpha, sounding less like he did when he was younger and more like a mature mother. He'd grown and changed as much as everyone else, it seemed.

 

“No, no, Haru… it isn't that easy.” Rin pushed his hair back, which was long enough to tie up properly now. “Ai is pregnant again. And this time I know it's mine.” He said.

 

Haruka looked a combination of shocked, disgusted, upset, and angry. “My point still stands. You stole everything from Yamazaki and Ai, and you don't even love him.” He huffed, walking to the door. “I know your intentions were to take care of the pup, but… you're too obsessed with swimming to care, so don't pretend you do.” He said finally, before stepping outside.

 

Rin sat stunned for a bit.  _ He's right. Why am I trying to fool myself?  _ He took a long swig from his beer bottle and sat alone, thinking to himself.

 

Ai smiled as Haruka came out to sit beside Makoto, who were all enjoying the very first meeting of Sousuke and his son.

 

The boys were over by the swing set, Takeshi seated in Sousuke's lap as he gently swung back and forth. 

 

“I'm glad they finally got to meet. You know, ever since I told Takeshi we'd be coming here, he wouldn't stop asking about his dad.” Ai giggled. “He admires him so much. It's adorable whenever he goes on and on about all the things he wants to do with Sousuke.”

 

“It's sweet.” Haruka nods, smiling. “Have you thought about what you'll do about it? You know, letting Sousuke have Takeshi every now and then.” He smiled when his own children hopped into his and Makoto's laps.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking of that too.” Nagisa hummed. “Wouldn't it be hard to have a child fly alone just to see Sousuke, though? You'd need to be with him and everything, but that's a lot of money to be spending.” He pouted.

 

Ai shrugged and glanced over to the back door, silently wondering where Rin had gone. “I want them to be together and have a proper relationship, but… the only way I could think of doing that is by giving Sousuke custody.”

 

“Like, full custody? You wouldn't be able to see him, then.” Makoto gaped, and Ai bit his lip and he nodded sadly. “Ai, don't do that. Takeshi needs to while he's still at such a young age.”

 

“Divorce him.” Haruka said with a deep frown. “Rin won't do it, and you're not happy. Neither of you are.”

 

“Haru-chan…!” Nagisa hissed, then glanced at Ai, who was shivering a bit as he fought to hold back tears. “Ai-chan… you can't keep this up. Haru-chan is right, and I think all of us agree that you're just not good for each other.”

 

Rei and Makoto both gave a slow nod, and Ai just about let all his tears pour out before he heard the excited voice of Seijuurou and Momo. The Omega wiped his eyes when his former teammates squeezed him into a tight hug.

 

“We haven't seen you in so long! How's the kid?” Seijuurou asked with a grin while a pregnant Gou walked up beside him with three kids following her. “Pup number four is well on his way, as you can see.” he grinned.

 

“Actually, it's pups numbers four and five, and only one of them is a boy.” Gou corrected, and everyone gave a quick  _ Congratulations! _

 

“Well, Takeshi is bonding with his dad, and I'm working on baby number two.” Ai smiled, and the startled gasp that came out of Nagisa made everyone at the table jump. “What?”

 

“You're pregnant again and you didn't tell me??” Nagisa asked, practically wailing. “Our pups are going to be best friends, okay? We need to go shopping together! Please oh please, Ai-chan, I want you to stay…!” The blonde was weeping in both joy and sadness, which earned a few laughs from everyone else.

 

Sousuke, however, felt like he'd never have the chance to get Ai back now that he had this new knowledge. Rin and Ai would have a pup of their own.

 

Takeshi kicked his legs out and pouted up at Sousuke. “Mama said he's been sad a lot.” He mumbled. “And Rinrin isn't nice to him anymore.” He added, and now Sousuke just felt furious.

 

“Isn't nice?” Sousuke had to force himself not to scream as he asked that question. “what do you mean?” 

 

“Well…” Takeshi watched as Rin finally came back outside, sitting beside Ai with a big smile. “Rinrin gets mean and yells at Mama. Mama cries a lot and sleeps a lot too, and that makes Rinrin yell more.” He said. “Sometimes he hits Mama. But Mama says it's because Rinrin has bad days at work and that makes him do things like that.” The pup curled himself up against Sousuke and frowned. “I don't think Rinrin should be doing that at all, though.”

 

Sousuke felt his blood boiling and he nodded. “You're right, he shouldn't be doing that at all. You're pretty smart for a five year old, huh?” He forced himself to smile a bit before he stood, lifting up Takeshi and setting him onto the swing. “I'll be back in a bit.” He told the pup, who nodded quickly.

 

“Rin.” Sousuke set a hand on the other Alphas shoulder. “Can we talk inside?” He asked, but really didn't leave any room for argument before he walked back to the door and inside.

 

Rin, however, was endlessly confused, but got up and followed anyway. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, he felt a fist connect with his jaw right before he toppled to the floor. “Jesus, man! What the fuck?” He asked, gums bleeding and jaw already bruising as he stood up.

 

“You hit Ai?” Sousuke growled out, grabbing Rin's shirt collar and pushing him back against the wall. “What the fuck? You took away my child and married the love of my life just so you could fucking beat Ai?”

 

“Sousuke, listen!” Rin pushed the larger Alpha back and huffed as he wiped blood off his chin. “It wasn't on purpose, okay? I don't actively think about wanting to hit him!” He argued, but soon another one of Sousuke's fists was slamming down onto his mouth.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Seijuurou asked as he stormed inside with Makoto close behind, both Alphas stopping for a moment before rushing over to pull Sousuke off of Rin. “Calm down! What are you doing, asshole?!” The former captain shouted, pushing Sousuke back.

 

“Rin's abusing Ai and I'm just giving it back to him.” Sousuke growled, his fists shaking as he watched Rin sit up. “He even admitted it, that he hits him. What the fuck do you expect me to do?” 

 

That got Seijuurou quiet, and both he and Makoto eyed Rin like the scum of the earth. “Are you serious? I know you have a temper, but are you seriously hurting him?” 

 

Rin, sitting in a cloud of self-deprecation, only nodded. He looked up when Ai entered the room in a slight panic, gasping when he saw his bloody-mouthed mate sitting on the floor. “Sousuke, what did you do?” He asked, kneeling beside Rin with a hurt expression.

 

“God, get off!” Rin shouted, pushing Ai back before standing. “I know you're just elated to see that Sousuke beat the shit out of me. I bet you wish you got to watch, too.” He growled, then was shoved against the wall by Seijuurou this time.

 

“Don't touch him.” Seijuurou growled out. “You may be my brother in law, but I'll beat you six feet under if you touch him one more time.”

 

Sousuke moved beside Ai and gave him a worried look, and the expression that Ai wore was far from upset. “Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Ai nodded slowly, turning his head up to smile at Sousuke. “I am now.” He said. “I'm leaving Rin. I… I can't be with him anymore.”

 

While Seijuurou and Rin argued in the living room with Makoto trying to calm them both down, Sousuke and Ai couldn't stop themselves from kissing each other. It was like their first kiss all over again; shaky, warm, and not long enough.

 

Shortly after Rin's outburst, the Alpha left. Seijuurou and Gou decided to head home to tuck their youngest pup into bed, and Momo had to head over to his girlfriend’s house so he could pop the question of marriage.

 

Soon, the twins were dozing off on the couch and Nagisa was feeling the queasiness of not-so-morning morning sickness. Haruka and Makoto saw Ai, a sleeping Takeshi, and Sousuke to the door.

 

“I'm sorry all that happened today.” Haruka mumbled. “I'm glad to hear you've decided to leave him, though. Rin didn't deserve you.” Makoto nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah… well, it'll be over once I can convince him to send my stuff over. I don't want to ride another plane ever again.” Ai sighed, glancing at his phone as it went off again. “Right now he's pretty against doing all the work for me.”

 

“I'll talk some sense into him.” Sousuke nudged Takeshi up in his arms, making sure his head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “Don't worry.” The loving smiles they exchanged had the Tachibanas happily sending them off, wishing them a good night.

  
  


***

  
  


Ai and Takeshi were out the moment they laid down in Sousuke's bed. Sousuke, however, stayed up so he could write up more paperwork. The Alpha couldn't help but glance over at his Omega and child, smiling with genuine happiness for the first time in five years.

 

With Ai back in his life, Sousuke could finally call this place home. It felt like a place worth waking up in, a place he wouldn't need to feel lonely in anymore.

  
  


***

  
  


Sousuke woke up the next morning to the smell of brewing coffee and sizzling bacon.  _ When did I buy bacon?  _ The thought pass through his mind as he sat up in his empty bed. He could hear Ai's voice outside, more than likely coming from the kitchen, and that was enough to get Sousuke up.

 

“I told you, I'm not coming back.” Ai huffed into the phone as he flipped the pancakes. “No! Drop off mine and Takeshi's luggage at Haruka's house, because I don't want to see you until the court hearing.”

 

“Who are you talking to?” Sousuke asked, stupidly, before he groaned. “Right, Rin…” Ai nodded at that, face scrunched up in disgust as Rin blabbed his ear off.

 

“Rin, just mail mine and Takeshi's things to Sousuke's place or something.” Ai was practically shouting, but little Takeshi didn't looked phased by any of it at all. “And I mean  _ all  _ of it. If I find out you're keeping anything of mine I'll have one more thing to bring up at court.”

 

Ai was going on and on, so Sousuke just decided to get some coffee and ask questions when his Omega finished. He walked over to the table and gave Takeshi's forehead and kiss before sitting down. The smell of food and the taste of black coffee made the Alpha feel content and happy with his life at the moment.

 

Soon, though, Ai had hung up his phone and began setting plates out on the table before seating himself across from Sousuke with a smile. “Rin agreed to send mine and Takeshi's things here.” he started with a smile. “He's taking the divorce thing well, but not the whole paying to send my stuff.” He shrugged. “I don't care. He can do that much for everything he's done to me these past five years.” 

 

“He should be doing more than that, in my opinion.” Sousuke said with a chuckle. “But, it's good to know he's going to do it.” He looked up after taking a few bites of his pancakes. “By the way… has Rin been like that to you from the start?”

 

Ai nodded as he chewed his food, swallowing and sighing tiredly. “Once I had Takeshi and we moved to Australia, the first few months were fine. Around the time we started wedding planning was when he got violent.” He started. “It was mostly just arguing because he was so stressed with swimming and training. But after our honeymoon, that's when he started hitting me.”

 

Sousuke shook his head and huffed, reaching across the table to hold Ai's hand as the Omega sipped at his coffee. “I'm so sorry. I never thought that Rin, of all people, would do that to you.”

 

“Yeah, well… I didn't think so either.” Ai spoke. “I idolized him, he was my first love and my inspiration.” He sighed. “You've always been better to me, though. You took the time and had the patience to help me and take care of me, and I love you so much for it.”

 

Sounds smiled, face flushing just a bit. “You really love me?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” Ai whispered. “I think I always have. Even when I kept pretending that I loved Rin, even when I refused to say it back when you found out I was pregnant.” He sighed. “Fooling myself into loving him was the dumbest mistake I have ever made.”

 

“Mama,” Takeshi looked up at Ai as he shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. “Rinrin isn't coming back, is he? Are we gonna stay here?” He asked innocently and curiously.

 

“Yes, we're staying here from now on.” Ai smiled. “You'll get to live with your Papa and me, and Rin won't be around anymore.” He told the boy as he leaned in to kiss his forehead.

 

“Good.” Takeshi nodded. “I love Papa and Mama. Rinrin makes you sad, but Papa doesn't.” He mumbled, then went back to stuffing his face.

 

Sousuke knew that from now on, everything would be good. He'd cherish Ai and never let him go again, love their son and raise him in a loving and caring home. Everything would be fine.

  
_ We'll be happy from now on. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING that this chapter has a scene involving a miscarriage!!! Which means blood, and may be uncomfortable for some. Skip ahead if you do not want to read it.

It'd been about three months since Ai and Takeshi had moved into Sousuke's house.

 

Rin had mailed all their belongings and, after having set up Takeshi's new room and moving things around in Sousuke's closet to make room for Ai's clothes, all was well and happy.

 

It didn't take long at all to get Takeshi enrolled at Iwatobi Elementary School. Soon, once the new school year had started, Sousuke was driving his son to and from school between his working hours. 

 

Ai had decided to finally get his high school diploma by entering a program for dropouts, and had been easily flying through his coursework, at least what little of it he had to finish. Attending a school full of people his age helped to ease his anxiety, and it helped him pass the time while his son and mate were away for the day.

 

They'd been doing well, and Sousuke believed they couldn't be happier.

  
  


***

 

Ai's baby bump finally began to show around the four month mark, and Takeshi was overly excited about the idea of having a sibling. He'd gently place his hands on Ai's tummy, press kisses to it and have a conversation all my himself; thinking his new sibling could actually hear him.

 

It was adorable. Sousuke and Ai melted every time Takeshi asked if he could show the new baby his toys, even after his parents explained to him that the pup can't see anything if it isn't born yet.

 

“He's pretty happy, so at least that's a good sign.” Sousuke said to Ai one night as they climbed into bed together. “At least I hope this means they'll have a good relationship.” He chuckled.

 

Ai nodded and rolled into Sousuke's arms, kissing him with a big smile. “I hope so too. Oh, Sousuke… I think I'm going to start looking for colleges to apply to once I finish this program.” He said before sitting up. “I should be finished in a few weeks. I didnt have much to do as it is, anyway.”

 

Nodding, Sousuke reached out and gently rubbed a hand over Ai's back. “I'm proud of you, Ai.” He smiled, and he face the Omega made when he turned his head made him laugh.

 

“Proud of me? I should have just finished high school instead of marrying Rin. You should be disappointed.” Ai sighed, flopping back and staring up at Sousuke. 

 

“No, I'm proud because you're taking the time to go and finish up so you can make something of yourself.” Sousuke said. “You'll be able to go to college like you always talked about wanting to do. Are you still going to try for interior design?” He asked, genuinely interested.

 

The two rolled on their sides to face each other better, gently leaning in to kiss each other with a smile. “Mmhm, I do. I'm just worried about what I'll do if I can't find a place nearby…”

 

“You could commute?” Sousuke suggested. “I'll buy a second car once I have enough money saved up. You can use that.” The Alpha reached out and pushed some hair out of Ai's face, smiling at the way he leaned into it before kissing his palm.

 

“Well… I mean, what if I don't get accepted? What if the commute is too far? I don't want to force us to move just so I can go to college.” Ai mumbled, lips pursed into the cutest pout that Sousuke couldn't resist kissing.

 

“Let's worry about this later, doll. You need to get some sleep for school tomorrow.” Sousuke said softly, and the Omega happily nuzzled up and cuddled his mate. “I'll wake up early and make a big breakfast for you, too.”

  
  


***

 

The next morning, Sousuke woke up to the sound of Ai sobbing.

 

The Alpha bolted upright in bed, looking around for his mate before rushing to the connected bathroom, where Ai sat with blood covering his legs and nightgown.

 

Mortified, Sousuke covered his mouth and dropped to Ai's side. He pulled him in to hug his Omega, but was only pushed away. “What's going on? Should I call for an ambulance?” He asked quickly and nervously, on the verge of tears himself.

 

Ai whimpered and held his stomach tightly, shaking his head and stuttering as he attempted to speak. The Omega stared down at his legs, where blood ran down slowly and dripped onto the floor. 

 

“We need to get you to the hospital, Ai!” Sousuke reached out and squeezed the Omega's shoulder before standing and rushing back into his bedroom to grab his phone. Dialing a number, and walked back over to the bathroom to see Ai laying on the floor, weeping almost pathetically. “Ai?” Sousuke kneeled beside him and grabbed his mate's hand, holding it tightly as the phone rang.

 

It wasn't long before someone answered. Sousuke panicked as he explained the situation to the operator, who then asked for his address to have an ambulance sent to his home. The call took only a few minutes, and the moment it ended the Alpha had tossed his phone aside to help Ai up.

 

“Ai, babe, an ambulance is coming to take you to the hospital.” He said softly, wiping off some of the blood from Ai's legs with a towel draped over the side of the tub. “Do you think you can walk to the living room with me?” Sousuke asked.

 

The Omega only shook his head, slowly and with a shuddering whine. 

 

Sousuke was at a loss. He had work, had to take their son to school, but he needed to stay with his mate more. 

 

Speaking of Takeshi, Sousuke needed to make sure the pup didn't see his mother like this. It would traumatize him.

 

“Okay, stay here. I'll be back in a second, okay?” Ai nodded and Sousuke bunched the towel up to place under the Omega's head before he got up and walked out of the bathroom.

 

Takeshi was slowly opening the bedroom door just as Sousuke pulled a shirt on, and the Alpha could not have felt more scared in his entire life. 

 

“Papa, I'm hungry.” Takeshi pouted. “Where's Mama?” He asked, looking around before padding inside.

 

Sousuke quickly picked the boy up, kissing his cheek and carrying him out to the kitchen. “He's taking a bath, so I'll get you your breakfast today.” He told Takeshi with an embarrassingly fake smile just before seating him in his highchair.

 

Takeshi didn't seem to happy with that, but he made no attempt to argue. The pup stared off down the hall, before glancing at his father. “Is Mama okay?”

 

“Wh-why wouldn't he be?” Sousuke stuttered, glancing at the clock as he sat a bowl of cereal in front of Takeshi. “He's taking a bath, that's all. Mama's been stressed out with school and needs to relax a bit.” 

 

Content with that answer, Takeshi nodded and then started to spoon his food into his mouth. He watched as Sousuke rushed back to his room, and then to the front door when it rang. The pup whined at the noise of sirens outside, and felt uneasy when several unknown Beta's made their ways inside.

 

“What's happening?” Takeshi asked when Sousuke picked him up, feeling upset that his morning had been interrupted. “Who are they?”

 

“It's nothing, sweetheart.” Sousuke cooed, keeping him angled away so Takeshi couldn't watch his mother being rolled out on a stretcher with blood still heavily covering his legs. “Everything's fine.” He whispered, more to himself than to his son.

  
  


***

 

The next few days were absolute hell.

 

Takeshi continuously asked where Ai had gone, going so far as to bawl in his parents bed instead of going to his own room to sleep.

 

Sousuke debated on and on about whether or not he should tell Takeshi what happened. But, he decided it would be best to wait until Ai was in a more conscious state.

 

The Omega had had a miscarriage, according to the doctor. Sousuke had rushed to Ai's bedside as soon as Takeshi was dropped off at school, and the news destroyed him. Ai had taken it even worse, of course, as he was thrown into hysterics over the loss.

 

Ai would be staying at the hospital for the next few days after that, to have the fetus removed from his uterus and to rest up after having lost so much blood.

 

From what the nurse had told Sousuke, it was an ectopic pregnancy that could have led to complications during childbirth had Ai not miscarried. Part of Sousuke felt grateful for this happening instead of risking Ai's life later, but the other half of him felt terrible for thinking that way.

 

It was hard seeing Ai the way he was. The Omega was broken and destroyed over losing his child, and Sousuke had no idea how to help him. He spent his days at Ai's bedside whole Takeshi was at school, trying his best to keep Ai's attention off of the event, but it didn't seem to work.

 

Sousuke had brought snacks, flowers, various things from the hospital gift shop, but Ai would only give a small smile before going back to his gentle weeping. 

 

He knew it was hard for Ai, but Sousuke wouldn't stop trying to help his mate.

 

The Alpha would give up everything for Ai. It hurt so much to see him this way.

  
  


***

  
  


Ai finally was able to come home after about a week and a half. Takeshi was nearly screaming when he watched his mother walk through the door, and the two were nearly inseparable for the rest of that day. The Omega was still grieving over the loss, but Sousuke could see that being home had helped him.

 

Days went by, weeks and months, before Ai had finally stopped crying himself to sleep. Sousuke's heart hurt and tugged in his chest when Ai refused the comfort, but now his mate would let Sousuke hold him in his arms again.

 

The trauma had pushed Ai away emotionally from the Alpha, not wanting to bother him with the loss of another Alpha's pup. Sousuke couldn't believe that Ai would have even thought that he would care any less, but it made sense why the Omega was so distant.

 

Laying in bed one morning, Sousuke happily held onto his mate, nuzzling into his hair and kissing his forehead. “I love you, Ai.” He whispered, and the giggle Ai let out made his heart flutter.

 

“I love you too.” Ai's response, along with a big smile, was all Sousuke ever wanted all those months when Ai was depressed. “Hey… we should do something this weekend. Maybe with Takeshi?”

 

That sparked something in Sousuke, and the Alpha nodded excitedly. “How about the amusement park? Takeshi hasn't been there yet.” He said, and like clockwork every morning, the door to their room was opened by their little angel.

 

“Mama! I'm hungry, it's time to wake up!” Takeshi struggled to climb onto the bed, only succeeding when Sousuke reached over to let him cling to his arm and be lifted and set between them. “Can you make scrammled eggs?”

 

“Don't you mean scrambled?” Sousuke asked with a laugh, poking Takeshi's cheek before sitting up. “It's getting late though, so we should be getting up.”

 

Ai nodded, ruffling his pup's hair before sitting up to get out of bed. Takeshi quickly hopped off the bed to run off down the hall, happily giggling to himself. “Sousuke,” Ai hummed as he walked to their closet, shedding his nightgown and looking over to his Alpha. “I think I might be ready to have… y’know…” 

 

The Omega's blushing face turned to he could focus on pulling out something to wear, and Sousuke stood awkwardly behind him as he tried to figure out what he meant. “Have what?” He asked, but got no reply. “Ai, I don't know what you're trying to say.”

 

“Never mind, baby.” Ai turned, placing both hands on the tall Alpha's chest and leaning up on his toes to kiss him. “I need to make breakfast, though, so we can take Takeshi to school.” The Omega pulled up a pair of sweats and walked out. 

 

Sousuke was left to his thoughts, but he didn't dwell. Ai still needed time, so he'd let his mate take as long as he wanted until he was ready to do anything.

 

The Alpha soon joined his mate and child, pouring himself a cup of coffee and stealing a kiss from Ai before taking a seat at the table where Takeshi was playing with a little plastic toy he got from a fast food restaurant.

 

Their morning routine was slowly getting back to how it was. Ai sat out the plates and a drink for himself and Takeshi, and the three of them ate in a comfortable silence.

 

Soon enough, Takeshi was toeing on his shoes and slipping on his jacket while Sousuke and Ai rinsed off the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher. The pup padded around the kitchen with a hum, waiting for his father to take him to school.

 

“You know, I never expected to have a child that enjoys going to school every day.” Ai said, watching Sousuke fix his tie and pull his shoes on as well. “I hope he stays this way.” He added with a giggle.

 

“Mmh, I'm sure he will as long as he's got friends and hobbies, he'll be fine.” Sousuke stood, kissed Ai again before they were out the door. “I'll see you after work, love.”

  
  


***

 

As soon as Takeshi was out of the car, Sousuke's phone rang. “Ai?” He asked out loud, confusedly, before answering. “What's up? Is something wrong?”

 

_ “Sousuke, I started my heat.”  _ Ai's voice was airy and the Alpha could hear the panting moans between each breath.  _ “I need you, right now. Come home.” _

 

“Baby, I have work.” Sousuke groaned, pulling out of the parking lot of the school and heading back toward the apartment. “I'm on my way over. Why are you having a heat now? It's been forever since the last one.”

 

Ai let out a long moan, and suddenly Sousuke wasn't feeling so bad about missing work.  _ “I don't know, but I just know I need your knot!”  _ The Omega was practically yelling at Sousuke at this point, and  _ God  _ Sousuke couldn't wait to get home.

 

“I got it, love. I need to call work and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?” Sousuke got a whimper in response, but that was good enough. Hanging up, the Alpha quickly dialed his work number and explained to the manager why he couldn't go in for a few days.

 

He was getting antsy. Sousuke wanted to hold Ai again, fuck him hard and tell him how much he loves him. He wanted to feel Ai around him again in the worst way possible.

 

They hadn't slept together since that time together when Ai was still at Samezuka. Ai had been pregnant, then he left the Alpha for Rin and they haven't spoken for years after that. Even after Ai moved in, he was pregnant with Rin's child, and the miscarriage had scared Ai away from sex for a long time. They hadn't fucked in a good five and a half years,  _ so maybe this heat was well timed, _ the Alpha thought to himself.

 

Sousuke pulled into a parking spot and hopped out of his car and rushed inside the apartment, nearly forgetting to take his shoes off before rushing to the bedroom, where a naked Ai was laying sprawled out with his legs apart and asshole  _ dripping _ with slick.

 

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

 

Ai's mouth was open, a string of moans spilling out as he watched Sousuke strip himself naked and move to settle between those beautifully spread legs. The sight of that fat, huge cock standing upright and pressed against Ai's hip as Sousuke ground their hips together made the Omega shiver and moan, some more slick oozing out of him.

 

“ _ Babe, _ I need it…!” Ai whimpered, arching his back and rutting their hips together. “Fuck me, fuck me right now…!!” His shaky hands squeezed Sousuke's arms, trying to pull him down closer.

 

Sousuke was panting at the sight of such a needy Omega,  _ his Omega, _ and the scent of his heat and pheromones reminded him of all those nights they spent together when they'd dated back in highschool, or the night Ai had gotten pregnant.

 

_ Shit.  _ Sousuke had thought for the longest time that Ai had known about that night. When he'd found out that the Omega forgot the majority of the event, he felt a little disappointed. It'd been so sexy, the way Ai climbed him like a tree and  _ begged  _ to be knotted. Ai had  _ screamed  _ when he finally got what he kept asking for, and the orgasms they had that night were unforgettable.

 

He snapped out of his train of thought when Ai  leaned up to push their mouths together, shoving his tongue into the Alpha's and groaning as he wrapped his legs around Sousuke's waist.

 

“ _ Come on,  _ knot me already!” Ai whined when he pulled away, laying back onto the bed with a heavy pant. “I need it…!” 

 

Sousuke couldn't keep denying his mate any longer. His cock was  _ aching  _ to be inside of that warm, slicked up hole, so before Ai had the chance to beg his Alpha for it one more time, he pressed the head in and slammed his whole cock down to the base.

 

And  _ God, _ the moans Ai made.

 

The Omega's whole body shuddered, he let out a scream so loud that the neighbors were probably worried about what was going on next door. Ai's cock twitched and spewed cum over his stomach and chest, and fuck, Sousuke was getting there too.

 

Without wasting another second, the Alpha began  _ pounding _ Ai's asshole, fucking him wide open and shivering at the slapping sounds their skin made together.

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Ai…” Sousuke's knot was already forming, and as much as he wished he could hold out for a bit longer, Ai was already trying to impale himself on it. “You really want it that bad?”

 

“ _ Yes!! _ I want it, I want your knot!” Ai was growling and purring each time that fat cock hit his prostate, eyes rolling back as he played with his hard nipples. “Daddy, come on…! Fill me up!”

 

_ Daddy.  _ Sousuke hadn't heard that in years. It fired something up inside the Alpha, and soon his already hard pace had gotten  _ harder _ and  _ faster _ . Pulling out until the tip was barely inside and slamming back in until his balls were flush against Ai's ass.

 

Ai was gone at that point. The constant abuse of his little prostate had egged a second orgasm on too soon after his first, and Sousuke's  _ monster  _ of a cock brutally fucking him was too much. The Omega was fucked out, absolutely  _ drunk _ on the feeling of Sousuke.

 

“Call me Daddy again, baby.” Sousuke sounded like he was begging for it, like he  _ needed  _ to hear it to finally knot. “Please, fuck…”

 

Ai's cock-drunk mind rattled for a moment, trying to find his voice so he could do something other than moan, and with a little effort, managed to get it out.

 

“D- _ Daddy _ , fuck me Daddy!” Ai choked out between moans. “I want Daddy's cock to knot me… fill me up with cum, Daddy's  _ thick, warm cum. _ ” 

 

“Daddy's gonna give you whatever you want.” Sousuke's eyes were half lidded and he was ready to knot. He watched it swell and press against Ai's red little asshole, slowly pushing it inside. “Daddy wants to spoil you, baby. I'll give you  _ everything. _ ”

 

And, with loud and breathless gasps from both the Omega and Alpha, Sousuke's knot had locked itself inside of Ai and began emptying itself inside him. They shuddered at the feeling of finally being together like this after all those years, and the way Ai gently pulled his mate down and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, silently asking for a mark…

 

Sousuke knew that, from now on, they'd never need to go that long without each other ever again.

 

They'd marked each other in that moment, rocked against each other until Sousuke's knot was able to be pulled out. Ai smiled as the dull pulse in his shoulder kept reminding him that  _ he was Sousuke's now _ . He was finally with the one he should have always been with.

 

They'd rested for a while, until Ai and Sousuke were ready for the next round. After so long, though, Sousuke had to call Makoto to hace him pick up Takeshi and convince him to let the boy stay at his place for the next few days, or at least until Ai's heat had subsided enough for him to move out of the bedroom.

  
It was nice, Sousuke thought. Nice to have Ai in his arms, their marks on each other, and  _ I love you' _ s on their lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter bounces around a bit, but I think... I'm happy with it. This is the final chapter of "Mistake", now renamed to "With All My Love" to try and bring some life into this horribly depressing and shitty fic. 
> 
> Please, I hope you all enjoyed this rollercoaster of a story! Thank you all for reading!

Half a year went by since then. Ai had gotten pregnant once again, and the stress and fear of a possible miscarriage meant Sousuke had to stay by his Omega's side to help calm him down. They had a healthy girl, named Aiko, on the first of March. She shared her mother's features more than her father's, and they loved her dearly.

 

Even more years went by, and Takeshi presented as an Alpha in the middle of gym class. Another Alpha boy was picking on a Beta girl, and the two had gotten into a fist fight.

 

Takeshi had grown overly protective of his family at a young age. Only being thirteen, he still swung a fist at anyone who spoke ill of Aiko, his mother, or even his father. Sousuke felt proud to have a son so devoted to care and protection, but Ai felt differently. He worried their son would get hurt, or turn down the wrong path, and Sousuke understood his mate's concerns, but reasoned that Takeshi was too kind for his own good. 

  
  


***

 

Raising Aiko had been hell on earth for Sousuke. Ai knew all the tricks and secrets to solving baby problems, but Sousuke was all out of the loop. 

 

The crying through the night, the diapers,  _ more crying. _ He stuck through it, though, and by the time she was Takeshi's age when Ai had finally come back home, the Alpha could say without a doubt that it was all worth it.

  
  


***

  
  


Aiko presented as an Omega in the middle of summer at the store. She all but collapsed onto her mother, and Sousuke never felt more fear than he did when he saw the predatory gazes of Alphas on his 11 year old daughter. It disgusted him, and he socked anyone who came within arm's reach.

 

Ai had many words to say to Sousuke once they'd gotten home and locked Aiko away in her room with the air conditioning cranked up high and a bowl of ice beside her bed. The Alpha didn't feel sorry for his actions at the store, though, because he'd do it again if it meant protecting his little girl.

  
  


***

 

Sousuke was promoted to CEO of his office job later that same summer. They'd held a big  _ Congratulations!  _ party the moment they moved into their brand new house. Makoto and Haruka were there with their twins, Nagisa and Rei with their oldest son and four daughters, as well as Seijuurou and Gou with their children. 

 

Ai had given Sousuke a workout that night, their first act of love in their new home.

  
  


***

 

Life was good in the Yamazaki house. They lived in a pleasant neighborhood, just down the street from the Tachibanas and the Ryuugazakis. Sousuke's trip to work was short, and Ai had finally finished college that he worked so hard in. The Omega was working for an interior design magazine, and the two made more than enough to support their family.

 

Sousuke and Ai were living their dream.

  
  


***

  
  


“I'm home!” Takeshi sighed as he walked inside the house, kicking off his shoes and setting his bag down as he walked into the living room. “I picked up some of the stuff you had on your list, Mom.” He told Ai with a smile and held up a grocery bag.

 

Ai looked up from his laptop, fixing his glasses on his face with a big smile. “Thanks, honey. Oh, how was school today?” He asked. “You'll be done with this semester in a few weeks, huh?”

 

Takeshi shrugged and sat on the floor after grabbing the TV remote. “It was okay. Had another exam, but I don't think I did too hot.” He told him. “I have another one in a few days… I should probably go study.”

 

“Yes, you should.” Ai crossed his arms after shutting his laptop. “Go put those groceries away and get to studying. Aiko will be home soon too, so you can help her with the math homework she's been having trouble with.” He took off his glasses and stood, moving to turn off the TV.

 

“Aw… okay, okay.” Takeshi stood up as well, grabbing the bag and heading toward the kitchen.

 

“Ai,” Sousuke peeked his head in through the back door and grinned. “I finished the backyard, come look.” He waved his Omega over with a grin, and Ai only giggled as he walked over. “Isn't it nice? I trimmed the hedges too, so we could see the ocean a bit better.”

 

Awestruck at the beauty, Ai nodded. “Wow… you even cleaned the deck! God, Sousuke… it's gorgeous.” He hugged the Alpha, nuzzling where his mark lay on Sousuke's shoulder before leaning up to meet his mate's lips.

 

“Not as gorgeous as you.” Sousuke whispered, and Ai only rolled his eyes. “Well, at least Aiko can have a good birthday party next week.” He said. “The cherry blossoms will be in full bloom, and we have a perfect view of it.”

 

Ai smiled, resting his head on Sousuke's shoulder. “Mmh, she'll love it.”

  
  


***

 

Aiko’s fifteenth birthday came quickly. Sousuke and Ai made quick work of setting up the backyard for her birthday party, setting all the presents they and Takeshi got for her on a fold out table and placing her cake on the picnic table in the center of the yard.

 

Aiko waited in the living room wearing her favorite dress; white with little pink blossom prints all over. Her long, silver hair was held up in a messy bun that she attempted to fix time and time again, but gave up and instead moved to chipping the pink polish off her nails.

 

The first set of guests to arrive were the Tachibanas. Makoto and Haruka went straight to the backyard with Hinata and Sakura, who both presented as Betas around the time Takeshi presented as an Alpha. Hinata grew up to look and act more like Haruka, and his hair was even slightly darker than his twin sister's. Sakura grew to have Makoto's temperament, and she got along with anyone and everyone who spoke to her.

 

Nagisa and Rei came shortly after, as well. Their first born son, Kohaku, being the spitting image of his mother, all the way down to even being an Omega. He was closer in age to Aiko, so the two of them spent a lot of their time together as fellow Omegas.

 

Their four daughters, though, looked and acted much more like their father. Shinobu, Kaede, Natsu, and Hikaru all inherited his dark blue hair and the need for glasses. Shinobu was the only one of the girls to have Nagisa's pink eyes.

 

Aiko watched as her childhood friends mingled in her backyard, their parents all talking animatedly. She smiled, thinking of her happy family and everyone she had to thank for growing up with such a good life. 

 

Takeshi poked her on the cheek as he walked past, smiling a bit. “Not gonna go to your own  party?” He asked, sitting down.

 

“No… that's not it. I'm just thinking.” Aiko said, her voice as soft and sweet as Ai's. “I'm fifteen today, but it doesn't really feel like it.” He said.

 

“I get that. Don't worry, though, just go have fun and eat some cake. You'll have plenty of time to have an existential crisis once you're done with high school.” Takeshi laughed as he stood, pulling Aiko up. “Also, Sei and Gou are coming by too. Maybe you'll work up the nerve to tell Mom and Dad you've got a boyfriend!”

 

“Stop teasing me!” Aiko pouted. “Yusuke and I aren't dating… well, I mean…” She blushed, then shoved Takeshi out the door when he made kissy noises at her. “Oh, shut up! It's my birthday, so stop being so mean!”

 

It was at that moment, that Aiko noticed the Mikoshiba family piling in and giving loud, over-excited greetings to everyone in her backyard. Gou was as beautiful as ever, even after pushing out six pups. Their oldest was Daichi, an orange haired, red eyed Alpha. The next was Mamoru, another Alpha who shared the Matsuoka’s red hair and eyes. Their third oldest was Chiyo, a Beta who resembled her father in more ways than her appearance. She had the energy and wide, stunning smile as well.

 

Then the twins, Sayuri and Yuu. Sayuri was an Alpha, and was every bit the spitting image of Gou. Yuu, however, was an Omega with his father's eyes and a slightly darker shade of Seijuurou’s orange hair, almost dark enough to look like Gou’s.

 

Then, there was Yusuke. The youngest of the Mikoshibas, but the one closest to Aiko's age. He was an Alpha, sporting messy orange hair, a pair of red eyes, and a set of sharp teeth that he claimed to look like his uncle's. 

 

Growing up, Yusuke and Kohaku had been Aiko's closest friends. They'd have sleepovers, walk to and from school together, even go swimming at the beach, up until Yusuke presented as Alpha.

 

He distanced himself a bit from his childhood friends, claiming he didn't want to hurt them because of him being Alpha and them being Omegas. It hurt both Aiko and Kohaku, but they still remained best friends.

 

Yusuke and Aiko were in the same class as well, and have been since middle school. Aiko was embarrassed to say that she had feelings for him, and the incessant teasing her older brother gave her didn't help.

 

So, finally making eye contact with her crush, Aiko fleed back inside her home and ignored the way Sousuke and Ai called after her. She hid behind the kitchen counter, fuming and shaking in embarrassment.  _ I yelled and Yusuke probably heard me!  _ She worried at her lower lip and covered her face.

 

“Aiko?” That voice snapped Aiko out of her train of thought, had her straightening her back so much that her head smacked ahainst the drawers below the counter. “Jeez, are you okay? Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself.” Yusuke laughed as he kneeled down beside her. “You ran inside, so I wanted to check on you. Is Takeshi teasing you again?” 

 

Taking a moment to let everything settle, Aiko closed her blue eyes and sighed. “Yeah, well… yeah, he was.” She pouted. “That jerk doesn't know when to leave me alone! It's my birthday, so why is he making fun of me for-” she stopped, face going red.

 

Yusuke looked confused, and tilter his head. “For…? Ah, well, I won't ask. I know better by now that you won't tell me something if you don't want me to know.” He chuckled, and that got Aiko smiling and giggling as well as she nodded.

 

The two sat like that, on the floor staring at the afternoon sky through the kitchen window.

 

“You look pretty, Aiko.” Yusuke said, out of the blue. “Well, I mean… you always do, but today you look especially beautiful.” He cheeks were red, and Aiko's heart sped up a bit.

 

“Ah, thanks.” Aiko nodded, smiling shyly. “I picked this dress because my Dad said there'd be cherry blossoms out. They're everywhere though, and it took us forever to rake it all up.” She giggled, staring into Yusuke’s amber eyes.

 

“Well, I think it's pretty. I think… you're pretty, and I…” Yusuke stumbled a bit, and Aiko thought back to all those times Gou had said that Seijuurou would do this same thing when he would flirt with her. “Aiko, will you go out with me?” He asked, finally, and the question hit her so hard she almost forgot to breathe.

 

But she nodded, eyes wide and smile growing wider. “Yes!!” She squeaked, practically throwing herself onto the Alpha boy to kiss his cheek.

 

They broke apart though, the moment Ai and Sousuke were calling them out for cake. Aiko and Yusuke stood up slowly, almost sad to leave the comfort of being alone with each other. 

 

The party went on wonderfully, and at the very end, before everyone was about to leave, Yusuke kissed Aiko and announced their relationship to everyone, to no one's surprise. Sousuke gave Yusuke a quick talk afterwards, which Aiko feared was him trying to scare her new boyfriend off.

 

Ai smiled as Sousuke returned inside, watching from the couch as Aiko and Yusuke held hands and stared off at the beach. “He'll be good to her, I know it.” He said.

 

“I know. It's obvious how much they loved each other, even before this.” Sousuke sat himself beside his mate, kissing him softly. “Kinda reminds me of us, back when we were in highschool. Young, stupidly in love… now look, we're married and have a beautiful family.” His smile had Ai's chest squeezing.

 

It was true, they had all they ever wanted. And now, they got to watch their pups find what makes them happiest as well.

  
  


***

  
  


A long time passed.

 

Ai and Sousuke sat together in their home, watching a pair of toddlers play together in the living room. Aiko and Yusuke had gotten married, and had their own pup with messy orange hair, pretty teal eyes, and a beauty mark under her right eye. Michiru was her name, and she was the biggest grandma's girl in the world.

 

Then there was Tetsuya, Takeshi and Sakura’s son. Dark hair, light blue eyes, and the same beauty mark under his right eye too. The cousins had been born a year apart, and their grandparents happily looked over them at every chance they got.

 

Ai and Sousuke felt so lucky to have all they worked so hard to get. They'd gone through broken hearts, years of silence, tragic events, and now… happiness. A loving family. Each other, never willing to part from the other.

 

They'd gone through so much to be together.

 

Some time that night, after their children had stopped by to pick up their pups, Ai and Sousuke sat in bed, facing each other. They'd aged so much, but they still felt young inside. The marks on their necks had faded a bit with time, but that was fine. The rings on their fingers had dulled, but that was fine too.

 

What never dulled and never faded was love, and they had plenty of that left to give.

 

Sousuke, ready to doze off, suddenly spoke. “Ai… you know the red string of fate thing?” He asked, and the Omega nodded with a sleepy giggle. “I think that's what brought us together.”

 

“I think so, too.” Ai agreed. “Now, get some sleep. You have work early tomorrow.” 

 

“Will you make me pancakes in the morning?” Sousuke asked, and Ai could see and  _ feel _ his youth in that tired smirk of his. His laughter lines only brought more charm to him, Ai thought.

 

“Of course.” Ai whispered, reaching up to touch his mate's lips. “I do it every morning.” 

 

“I just want to make sure.” Sousuke said, finally, before drifting off to sleep.

 

The night rolled on, and Ai found himself unable to rest. He sat up slowly, sighing a bit as he grabbed his reading glasses before turning the lamp on his bedside table to the lowest setting.

 

This had become a nightly routine for Ai when he wasn't able to sleep. Rereading the letters Sousuke wrote to him years ago,  _ decades _ ago, and feeling misty eyed at the love he poured into every word.

 

_ Ai, _

 

_ I loved the pictures of Takeshi. He looks so happy in them, and I can't wait to meet him. _

 

_ I moved into my first apartment today, so I have a new address. I finally got a job recently, too. I work full time at an office while going to school. It isn't bad, but it's hard to stay focused. _

 

_ I'd love to see you when you're here. Call me any time and we can meet up for coffee and lunch.  _

 

_ I can't wait to see more pictures of Takeshi. It made me so happy when you sent them to me. He's beautiful, Ai, and I'm so happy for you. _

 

_ With all my love, _

_ Sousuke _

  
  


Ai stared at the letter in his hands, sighing happily. He remembered weeping to himself when he'd gotten it, so happy that Sousuke loved the pictures of their son. After a few minutes on reminiscing, Ai blinked and smiled at the letter.

 

They never did go get coffee and lunch.  

 

He had an idea of how to spend tomorrow, when Sousuke arrived home from work.

  
  


***

  
  


Sousuke was home fifteen minutes after his shift ended, walking in exactly at the 9:15 mark.

 

The Alpha was greeted by the smell of a freshly cooked dinner, and the warm embrace of his mate's arms.

 

“It isn't lunch, but I hope you like it.” Ai said with a smile, leading his Alpha to the kitchen and sitting him down. “Happy anniversary, Sousuke.”

 

Sousuke, slightly confused, picked up a little folded up letter beside his cup of coffee. “Happy anniversary to you too, love. What do you mean, lunch?” He asked, standing up and chuckling. “Let me at least get your present for you, okay?” 

 

“No, you sit before the food gets cold.” Ai demanded, seating himself across the table. “Open the letter, too.” He said, excitedly, as he watched Sousuke sit back down.

 

“Yes, yes, I am.” The Alpha laughed as he unfolded the paper, only to see another folded up letter. “Is this…? Oh, I wrote you this ages ago!” he said, pleased that Ai had kept it this long. “And this…” he pulled the other letter in close to his face so he could read it.

 

_ Sousuke, _

 

_ I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. You loved me even when I left you for someone else, welcomed me back into your life after years of not seeing you, and gave me the two of the best gifts in my whole life. _

 

_ A long time ago you said we could get coffee and lunch, so I'm finally giving it to you tonight. Happy anniversary, Sousuke, and many more to come. _

 

_ With all my love, _

_ Ai. _

  
  


Sousuke felt some tears well up in his eyes, but he wiped them away before looking back up at his mate. “Thank you, Ai. I love it.” He smiled. “I really do. This… is the best anniversary gift you could have ever given me.”

 

“I made it with all of my love, so you better eat up.” Ai smiled, watching Sousuke start to cut up the chicken on his plate. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me at ghoulishken.tumblr.com for more questions, requests, etc if you want to! Thank you for reading!


End file.
